


碎浪｜BREAK

by Ringeril



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24350395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringeril/pseuds/Ringeril
Summary: 谢伊把乔治堡决战后的海瑟姆带回欧洲。
Relationships: Shay Cormac/Haytham Kenway
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	碎浪｜BREAK

**1**

乔治堡的卫兵发现海瑟姆·肯威的时候，他字面意义上只剩一口气。好在，查尔斯·李即使过着东躲西藏的日子，仍未忘却这位上司当年把他从布雷多克手下解放的恩情，勉强分出人力将海瑟姆带到乡间秘密休养。只不过，眼看殖民地骑士团大厦将倾，自己朝不保夕，而海瑟姆绝无重振健康和教团未来的可能，他只得去信南美和旧大陆的各家分册，询问妥当安置前任大团长的办法。然而，路易斯安那杳无音讯，巴黎方面称法国的形势与北美一样不容乐观，只有伦敦回信表示，近年长期在英法走动的寇马克大师乐意把肯威先生接到欧洲，安排在自己的宅邸。

不久，查尔斯·李就在纽约港口见到了这位旧日同僚。虽然都在大团长手下办事，但两人的事务没什么交集，再加上寇马克长年在海上漂着，不怎么和其余的人打交道，李一开始并没有想起这位船长。而他到得这么快，想必收到消息之后就立刻动身，甚至比伦敦的回信没有迟来多少。他的发色比李印象中灰了些，脸上多出几道皱纹；身上也没穿那件渡鸦一般的黑色外套，换成了装饰考究、色调文雅的贵族式样。这让他整个人显得老成生疏，与当年那个机灵古怪、精力充沛的小伙子气质迥异，反而和从前的海瑟姆有几分相似。看来，尽管名义上还是殖民地分册的一员，甚至得算李的下属，与日薄西山的组织相比，谢伊·寇马克倒是过着和本人能耐相称的日子，就连伦敦分册言辞间也对他有些退让。

两人没有寒暄几句就直奔主题，商量着该拿海瑟姆怎么办。当年他被卢西奥刺中腹部，由霍顿和珍妮弗照顾了半年才能起身；现在他不仅年过半百，伤口还在喉咙上，能捡回一条命实属奇迹，挨过了一整个冬天才勉强恢复神智。若不是殖民地的状况实在堪忧，谁也不想冒着风险把他送上莫里根号漂洋过海。但谢伊担心，海上环境艰险，随便什么风浪一折腾，这位从未适应水手生活的大团长恐怕熬不过去。

最后还是海瑟姆自己拍了板。两个男人在大团长的卧榻跟前相持不下的时候，他始终闭眼躺着，被子拉到下巴，仿佛自顾自地睡觉。等他们歇口气，一个说要出去抽根烟，一个说要找人拿瓶酒，他才半睁开眼睛，用几乎轻不可闻的沙哑声音说：

“带我回去。”

“什么？”两人同时回过头。

“带我回欧洲。”

于是事情就这样定了。李和谢伊亲自赶着马车，趁夜送海瑟姆到港口，抬上甲板。他全程像尊毫无生气又脆弱易碎的石膏雕塑任人抱来搬去，既无指示也无抱怨。谢伊把船长室的单人床让给他，用枕头给他垫舒服，自己找了张毯子在地板上凑合。李就在那里和大团长告了别，忧郁得几乎泪洒当场。第二天近午，莫里根号的补给准备妥当，可以扬帆起航。李站在饱经海水冲刷生了苔藓的栈道边缘，目送红帆消失在地平线上，深知这是他同这两个人此生所见的最后一面。

**2**

谢伊上次见到海瑟姆的时候，两人都正值盛年，骑士团的发展也属蓬勃。谁也不曾料想现在的光景。

既出于尊敬，也出于某种发自肺腑的关心，谢伊尽量把海瑟姆照顾得周到。他在船上备了很多茶，在沿途停靠的港口补充蔬果，交代厨房额外做些炖菜和肉粥。大团长脸上还是那副理所当然、镇定自若的样子，白天里坚持坐起来的时候甚至保有一种威严。只有谢伊知道那份威严背后是一具空壳。端来的东西海瑟姆总剩着不少，因为喉咙上的伤口拉拉扯扯地叫他吞咽困难；几个月卧床不起让他消瘦得比任何时候都厉害，连高声说话都不太使得上力气；他的脸色也像枯叶一般，没系束带的衬衣领口露出苍白的脖颈，勉强愈合的疤痕鲜红狰狞。因为他不能仰着脖子太久，谢伊还时不时端来水盆给他洗头发。湿润的灰白发丝缠着谢伊的指节，比想象中细软得多，好似擅自持有本人不曾具备的温和脾性。

“先生。”谢伊依旧这么叫他，对教团的废墟和衰老残损的躯体视若无睹。

海瑟姆还是几乎不说什么，但谢伊看出来他闷得慌。为了掩人耳目，除了吉斯特，他没向水手们透露大团长在船上的消息，所以没法放他上甲板。反正春季的海上没那么舒适，潮湿多雨，时不时唤醒冬天浸在骨子里的寒意。他只能给海瑟姆多裹几层毛毯，隔几天从港口给他带报纸和小册子。有时他下海捕鲸，刻意让船员在船长室舷窗能看到的地方把战利品吊起来，好让海瑟姆目之所及的不单是一成不变的海浪。他还讲起自己在法国的活动。除了之前写信报告过的包括盒子在内的教团事务，还有各种私事，比如这次航行的目的地——谢伊几年前在圣马洛购置的宅子。圣马洛是法国西北布列塔尼大区的港口城市，建有城墙和堡垒，出海方便，快马加鞭的话从陆路到巴黎也只需一天左右。

“而且那里隔着海就能看到英格兰，风土人情也差不多，您会喜欢的。”他说，“您要是需要什么，我写信回去叫管家提前准备。”

“我一贯信任你的判断，寇马克大师。”海瑟姆回答。

“那是您从没见过我的家居品位。”谢伊竟然像年轻时那样冒出一句俏皮话来。不，即使是年轻时候，他在大团长面前也从未像和其他同僚那样插科打诨。

在海上漂了两周多，莫里根号碰上了谢伊担忧的风浪。暗礁遍布的海床本来就让那处海域乱流涌动，再加上暴风雨，简直是所有船长的噩梦。天空黑得昼夜不分，幻影女王活像撒酒疯的妖女，又像脱缰的野马，每块木板都不详地嘎吱作响。谢伊下令船员收了帆，把该捆的东西捆好，自己勉勉强强还能在甲板上站住。船舵攥得他手指发麻，和海流一样混乱的风抽得他睁不开眼也张不开嘴，豆大的雨滴砸得他头都疼了，这会儿竟羡慕起吉斯特的帽子来。

“吉斯特！”他扯着嗓子顶着风吼，“去看看海瑟姆怎么样了！

大副正扶着围栏，抱着脑袋，也被颠得七荤八素。“什么？”

“……去看看先生怎么样了！”

海瑟姆的状况显然不好。虽说他不习惯成天在海上跑，可多年来至少没晕过船，这会儿却已经冷汗淋漓，面无血色，几乎被从床上甩下来。吉斯特只得留在舱室里看着他，防止他磕磕绊绊地受伤。等到喜怒无常的大海终于复归平静，谢伊回到船舱想歇口气，这些天头一次看到海瑟姆满脸愠怒。

“我得去甲板上走走。”海瑟姆用命令的口吻对船长说。

“先生……刚下过暴雨，这会儿风还大着。”谢伊说。

“我需要透气。”海瑟姆坚持。

谢伊只好把昏昏欲睡的吉斯特喊起来支开值班的船员。大团长就着船舱里唯一小镜子整理头发和衣领，手指穿过灰白的鬓发，一直打着颤，曾利落地刺穿许多对手的剑术大师此刻对付不了一个小小的绳结。

“我来帮您。”谢伊说，伸手帮前上司系好红色发绳。但海瑟姆拒绝他的搀扶。

“我自己能走。”他说，“看好你的船。”

雨后海上的夜色明朗得像精心加工的招贴画，色彩考究，泛着空灵的靛蓝，好像刚刚过去的暴风雨不过是一场疯狂的幻象。空气通透得仿若无物，月牙和星星都明亮而沉默，照得谢伊比方才还要心神不定。海瑟姆裹着披肩，靠在船舷栏杆上迎风站着，神情莫测，灰蓝的眼睛望着地平线上遥远的某处。

“您该回去了，”谢伊说，“这个季节，夜晚越晴朗越冷。”

海瑟姆转过身，是默许的姿态。他确实累了。谢伊走过去，海瑟姆把手搭在他胳膊上回到船舱，重新躺下。船长又巡查了一圈莫里根号和船员们的状况，回来捻熄蜡烛，钻进毯子，暖暖和和地蜷在海瑟姆旁边的地板上。

在仅有海涛之声的黑暗与寂静里，像目前为止的许多个夜晚那样，谢伊静听大团长的呼吸，好像有什么至关重要的东西寄托在那轻缓的起伏之中。他从毯子里伸出手，够到海瑟姆搭在被子外面的手腕。那里的皮肤很凉，骨节突出，只有靠近手心的地方尚且有一丝暖意。他一碰到就把胳膊缩了回来。

晚安，海瑟姆。他说，声音几不可闻。

**3**

布列塔尼的海岸的确和英格兰相似。春季，海边的嶙峋峭壁呈现灰绿的颜色，景色硬朗而开阔。白色浪花一波接一波冲刷着岩石，只为把自己拍个粉碎。海瑟姆说想多看几眼，谢伊就停下马车，坐在旁边抽起烟来。这种姿态对他来说有些陌生。

他意识到过去的得力下属也已年过半百，在他未曾目睹的风霜里摸爬滚打二十多年。最早，谢伊偶尔会提些关于情报支持的要求；如今，他在几个大洲的海岸一手建立自己的人脉网络，早已有了独当一面甚至自立门户的实力，本人也从毛头小子变成了年长的绅士。但海瑟姆未曾怀疑过他的忠诚——这对一个多疑的人来说很不寻常。也许他凭直觉了解，谢伊效忠的本质上不是什么个人与组织，而是一种理念。

所以，谢伊还在这里，大概意味着他认为他们依旧是同路人。

谢伊很快安排他在宅邸里住下。因为平时不常着家，海瑟姆到了之后有一大堆东西要添置，管家和仆役很是忙活了一阵。而海瑟姆成了整幢宅子里唯一的闲人，让他极为不适。再者，以他的健康状况出不了远门，谢伊不回来，他就哪儿也去不了，这让他觉得自己受制于人，平时更是连说话的对象都没有。而谢伊偏偏忙得脚不沾地，和巴黎伦敦的圣殿骑士都有来往，却什么事也不告诉他。“您就好好休息，什么都别操心。”他总是说。

花园逛腻了，书也看腻了，还没有任何人告诉他北美的一点消息。他处在旧世界的中心，却被抛弃在所有事物的边缘，像一件被用坏之后闲置的物品。包括谢伊在内的所有人口口声声说这是为了他的舒适和安全，最好让全世界都以为他已经死了。

而没有人在意他是否乐于处在这种活死人的状态。

“我的身体也许坏了，但脑子还没坏，”海瑟姆对谢伊发了几次脾气，“比起我的命，康纳更想要李的；米拉波忙着和德·拉塞尔议和，想不到对我动手。保护之类的理由根本就不成立，把我关在这里简直是流放，是软禁。”

“先生！”谢伊一时间显得有些慌乱，“谁也没把您关着，您想去哪里都可以。”他立马意识到这话说得不合适，立刻闭上了嘴。

出乎海瑟姆意料，像是洞察之父显灵，没几天，一位自称隶属伦敦分册的圣殿大师就上了门。“他听说您在寻找伊甸圣器方面很有经验，”谢伊说，“想请您帮忙分析这几年收集的和圣器有关的情报。”

于是，海瑟姆一直以来空空荡荡的案头突然多了堆成小山的文件。虽然这不是他的兴趣所在，海瑟姆还是把仅剩的精力都投注进去。先排除那些明显以讹传讹的都市传说，再分析各地神话中出现的和先行者类似的蛛丝马迹，接着对照不同历史时期的地图推断神殿可能的地点……他把所有结论都工工整整地写成报告，仿佛回到在伯奇手下做事的年代。谢伊每次抽空回宅邸，都看到海尔森在秉烛夜读奋笔疾书。

“还是养伤要紧，”谢伊说，“圣器的事情急不来，我找个盒子都花了十六年呢。”

海瑟姆故意装作没听到。他膝上盖着毯子，和过去的属下坐在壁炉前面喝酒。“你要是什么时候再去北美，也许可以见见康纳。”他说。

“北美兄弟会这会儿应该发展壮大了。”谢伊回答，火光在他幽黑的眼睛里跳动，“要是他们再搞出什么事，我迟早回去收拾——”

“我不是那个意思，”海瑟姆说，“他毕竟是我儿子。”

两个人都沉默下来。

莫名其妙地，谢伊出航愈加频繁。“伦敦那边使唤人倒是有一套，”他偶尔写信向海瑟姆抱怨，但海瑟姆没什么要和他说的。状态好的时候，船长会驾马车带他一起去海岸。“对面那片陆地的影子就是英格兰。”趁周围没什么人，谢伊把他抱下车，指给他看，“等您恢复得差不多，要是想回家乡或者看望斯科特女士，我和莫里根号一起把您送过去。”

海瑟姆倒是无所谓，何况他很清楚自己没什么恢复的机会。他就是想过来吹吹风。没有尽头的景致和海风腥咸的味道让他莫名觉得平静。吉斯特催着谢伊赶紧上船，船长只得把海瑟姆重新扶回车厢，嘱咐车夫把他好端端地送回宅邸。

有时，手头的文件暂时处理完毕，海瑟姆会缓步在谢伊的宅子里闲逛，走两步喘口气，活像阿基里斯。他摆摆头把这个报应一般的念头甩开。有次他循着苹果派的香味走到厨房，把厨娘吓得跳起来。上上下下的仆役都被反复叮嘱肯威先生是老爷的贵客，一点儿怠慢都不能有。

“别紧张，”海瑟姆温和地说，“一个人坐在那么大一张蒙着白布的餐桌前面怪无聊的。偶尔自己过来拿点吃的也不错。”

厨娘给他切了一块新鲜烤制的派，添了杯酒，恭恭敬敬地把他一个人留在厨房。挂起来的铸铁锅里还有晚饭要用的汤，炉子里的火快熄了，也没人进来添柴。海瑟姆本想叫人，但零星火光中一些显然不是木炭的东西吸引了他的注意。他拿起一旁的拨火棍，轻轻翻动了一下。

块状柴火底下露出成堆的焦黑，不像引火用的干草。他戳了戳，一些轻薄的灰烬扬起，尚未烧尽的碎片露出来。

是他刚刚派人送出去的报告。

他把炉灰重新用木炭盖上，叫来了厨娘。“再不添柴的话汤都要炖不熟了，”他说，语气和方才相比如同被刀割过一般冷淡，“还有，这酒真酸。”

等谢伊出海回来，发现大团长并未像往常一样伏案工作，海瑟姆什么都没告诉他。两人依旧坐在房间的壁炉前面闲聊，夜晚像在琥珀色的酒里泡过一样温润。

“听说您抱怨我储藏的酒酸，”谢伊慵懒地陷在椅子里，声音已经显出醉态，“我叫他们换了。”

有好一阵子，海瑟姆盯着炉火。然后他放下杯子，向谢伊伸出手，苍白消瘦的手腕从晨衣袖口露出来。船长眼神迷离地看着他。

“来啊，谢伊。”海瑟姆用连自己都前所未见的柔软声调说，“你在莫里根号上不就很想碰我吗？”

下一刻两个人就跌跌撞撞地滚在地板上，毯子衣服肢体头发都缠得难舍难分。惨白的月亮从落地窗照进来，谢伊凭着酒里借来的胆子从脖子的疤痕一路亲到腹部的旧伤。“先生……海瑟姆，”他含混又急躁地说，“我会很轻的。”

“我不介意疼一点。”海瑟姆说。他宁可谢伊伤害他，像利刃刺进胸膛楔子钉入指节那么鲜明，像烈火穿透皮肤裂痕穿过骨头那么深刻。五十多年的背叛、失去与幻灭让他对越接近生命本身的东西越钝感，饱受灼烧的神经从此只能识得痛苦。

并学会从痛苦中提炼极乐。

**4**

在谢伊看来，除了突然对伦敦分册送来的文件不感兴趣，海瑟姆几乎没有变化。硬要说的话，他的言语更少，坐在窗前或者海岸的马车里沉思的时间更多。如果谢伊想要，他就默许，不过也仅限于此。

来自伦敦的圣殿大师在港口找到谢伊，说肯威先生最近态度不大配合。

“你们天天找理由支使我满世界跑，我怎么有时间搞明白大团长是怎么回事？”谢伊不耐烦地说，一边盯着水手把莫里根号的补给搬进船舱，“何况我和他都不是你们的人，是北美分册的人。”

“北美分册，”伦敦大师反唇相讥，“查尔斯·李已经死了，北美分册早就名存实亡，而肯威先生这样地位和资源的人还存在，就是个巨大的不稳定因素。”

“海瑟姆有他自己的想法，”谢伊用几十年混迹上流社会练就的冷淡礼数按下怒意，“而且他的想法从来不会偏离教团的宗旨。”

“空口无凭，寇马克大师。”伦敦大师继续道，“如果他不能用行动证明自己懂得听话，我们有很多办法——比如审判什么的。您知道，他毕竟杀了雷金纳德·伯奇和爱德华·布雷多克。除此之外，他还策划波士顿惨案，点着了反英革命。”

“这次谈话到此为止，大师。”谢伊说，“看来这也是我最后一次帮你们跑腿。”

接下来三个月，谢伊都在印度洋忙活。他时常写信回去报告近况，一如既往地得不到海瑟姆的回应。临返航的时候，他找人打听半天，精挑细选了一些茶叶。“先生要是还说难喝，就随他抱怨吧。”他向吉斯特苦笑。而吉斯特手里捏着一张短笺，欲言又止。

“怎么了？”谢伊看着大副。

“我才收到消息，”吉斯特磕磕巴巴，脸上丝毫没有往日调侃的神色，“大团长……去世了。”

整船人都相信寇马克船长疯了，在大风天里也落着满帆横冲直撞。即便如此，赶回圣马洛时等着他的只有一块静默的墓碑，上面没有刻名字，因为海瑟姆·肯威名义上已于1781年底落葬纽约。人人都说肯威先生是健康状况突然恶化去世的，毕竟他原本就身体不好，时常卧床。可同时销声匿迹的伦敦分册大师表明事情没有那么理所当然。

谢伊走进海瑟姆的房间。原本一年四季都燃着的壁炉没点着，屋子里寒冷又寂静。除了基本的打扫，仆从们什么也没敢动，不过他还是看出有人搜过的痕迹。想必他们并没有找到想要的东西。他很清楚，海瑟姆身上从来就没有他们想要的东西。

他就地坐下，然后重重地倒在地板上，好半天都一动不动，宁可就在那儿死掉。这时，他瞥见床底的暗影处有个纸团，想必被谁随手揉了扔在地上又不小心踢进去了。他手脚并用地爬过去，伸长胳膊把纸团够出来，展开。是一张信纸，笔迹肯定是海瑟姆的。

_谢伊 · 帕特里克 · 寇马克：_

_我想见你。_

谢伊一时哑然，有什么东西在胸口堵得严实叫他无法呼吸。他蜷在地上，把数年来海瑟姆写给他的唯一一封信按在怀里，又哭又笑，好像活了大半辈子，临了才洞悉他们的命运是一个多么巨大的玩笑。他只是躺着，一直躺着，距离布列塔尼的海岸大约3英里，距离英格兰大约270英里，距离北美大约4000英里。而白色的海浪绵延不绝，一波接着一波，并不在意自己冲刷着世上的什么地方。

因为它们终会带走一切，并且碎裂无痕。

Fin  
2020-05

**Author's Note:**

> 根据此链接中提供的第一个脑洞所写：  
> http://seafooood.lofter.com/post/3206c7a5_1c9642589


End file.
